Paper Flowers
by shesamonster
Summary: [[Amon x Robin]] Fear. He hated feeling fear. It was a weakness he didn't want. But he couldn't help but let it wash over him when he saw the blood spewing out of her back.


A one-shot for all you AxR fans! Be warned. This takes place after the Factory collapse and there are character deaths. By the way, I'm not that great at kissing scenes so please forgive me if it comes out crappy. - -;

_Paper Flowers_

_I do not own Witch Hunter Robin; Bandai does._

**_+Featured Song+_**

Imaginary

--Evanescence

Amon stood in the shadows of the middle-class hotel room, watching Robin with steel-gray eyes as she fiddled with a square piece of black origami paper.

_Fold, unfold, bend, fold down, fold up, unfold fold left._

The procedure continued again and again, the sound of crumbling paper filling the room. Once Robin had completed the small paper sculpture, she held it up to her face for inspection. She smiled, satisfied with her work and delicately placed the black rose on the glass table and shuffled over to her small bedroom.

When she returned, she was holding a small stack of thin paper. She took her place back on the sofa and began shuffling through the pile, the sound of crumbling paper echoing in the empty room. The sound stopped as she pulled out a dark green paper; she began folding the paper all over again. Once Robin was done, the green paper had been folded into the shape of a leaf. She scooped up the black rose and tucked the rather large leaf into one of the folds on the base of the flower. After staring at her paper creation for a few moments, she placed onto the table and picked up a yellow sheet.

Looking up from her next project at Amon who had yet to move from his spot, she asked, "Amon, is there anywhere in the world where we could be safe?"

Amon turned fully to face his ward. It had been a year since the collapse of the Factory, since they had to abandon the STN-J. He wasn't quite sure how to answer the young fire-witch.

"There might be but I can't be sure. We may spend the rest of our lives running."

As those words left his mouth, Robin immediately stopped what she was doing and stared at her hands, folded in her lap. That was the last thing that she wanted. To run. She was supposed be the salvation of all witches. How could she save anyone if she couldn't even save herself?

Amon turned to the digital clock that sat above the TV; 11:57 PM. He turned back to the girl whose fingers were again busy with the origami paper. "You should go to bed, Robin. It's getting late." Robin looked up at her warden with vibrant green eyes. She opened her mouth to protest but Amon cut her off.

"I'll be keeping watch," Amon said coolly. Robin stared at him a moment longer than asked, "Will you be alright?" Ever since they became SOLOMON's most wanted, Robin was constantly worrying about her partner. Sleep was foreign to him. He stayed up all night watching out for Robin, making sure the whole perimeter of wherever they're hiding was clear of SOLOMON agents or any other threat.

Amon only nodded in response to the young girl. Robin stood up and took her paper and origami flowers. With a swish of her black skirts, she disappeared into her bedroom. After Robin had left the room, Amon shut off the lights in the living room and walked over to a small table in the kitchen where he set up his laptop.

Robin strode into the bathroom of her room to get ready for another long and sleepless night. She stood in front of the large mirror and began pulling the red ribbons that held up her odd hairstyle. She watched reflection as her honey-colored hair fell down her shoulders. Robin's emerald eyes scanned every one of her details.

_Why was I put on this earth? How can I fulfill my destiny if I was labeled a dangerous witch, a killer, even? I'm being hunted now. Am I truly that dangerous? And...what does Amon think of me as...? Am I just a witch to him?_

"I want to be more to him... not... just a witch..." Robin quickly pressed an ivory-pale hand to her mouth at what she'd just said.

Robin, now shaken out of her musings by a thumping noise coming from the apartment next door, took a seat on the edge of the bathtub and made the sign of the cross and begun a prayer.

_Dio Della O, da chi vengono tutti i desideri santi, tutti i buoni consulenti legali, e tutto appena funziona, dia noi, I vostri servi, quella pace che il mondo non può dare, che i nostri cuori possono essere regolati per obbedire i vostriordini, ed anche quello noi, essendo difendendo dal timore dei nostri nemici, può vivere nella pace e nel quietness; attraverso Jesus Christ, il nostro signore. Amen. In nome del padre, il figlio, e lo spirito santo. Amen._

(Translation: O God, from whom come all holy desires, all good counsels, and all just works, give to us, Your servants, that peace which the world cannot give, that our hearts may be set to obey Your commandments, and also that we, being defended from the fear of our enemies, may live in peace and quietness; through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen.)

Once she had finished her prayer, Robin's mind wondered to her friends and colleagues, and what had become of them.

_Are they still alive? Are they safe? Are they to hunting us?_ All the questions flowed through her mind in a big jumble.

"God, protect us all under the light of your wing." she whispered sullenly.

Robin sighed and turned the shower dial until the water was the perfect temperature. She peeled off each layer of her dress, hanging them neatly on the hook in the back of the door.

_--xo_ _Paper Flowers ox--_

Click, click, click, click.

The sound of Amon's pale fingers tapping incessantly against his laptop's keyboard echoed through the cramped living room just as the crinkling of paper had just a few minutes before. His hands flew over the portable device, trying to hack into SOLOMON's main server.

"Just a few more seconds..." he whispered. "...I got it."

For months, he had been attempting to hack into SOLOMON'S database to try and get rid of any information about Robin and himself but he'd only been able to go so far until the whole system shutdown. Each time, he'd gotten a little farther, deleting bit by tiny bit of information at a time. At this rate, however, he'd never clear their names.

He sighed and shut his laptop. The ominous man leaned back in his chair and just stared at the plain white ceiling. Or rather he stared_ through_ the ceiling. His mind began to wander from one thing to another. If the Adam and Eve would live. Amon, at this point, just couldn't stop thinking about Robin, his little bird. Ever since she was labeled a witch, she had begun to thaw out his icy heart. The young fire witch had dug herself a spot in his heart and soon that spot of affection began to grow larger until he could no longer deny that one fact: He loved Robin, a witch, though he'd never admit it.

Doing so could put them both into even more jeopardy.

How could he have allowed it? Too fall in love with a witch, of all people? True, he once despised witches, his own kind. But then he saw the truth. He and the rest of the STN-J saw it. Their so-called humane hunts were as bad as murdering the witches in cold blood, maybe worse. He was a murderer and he knew it. He had to tell her how she felt, before it was too late. Suddenly, the bathroom door creaked open and a black-dressed form crept out.

Amon narrowed his eyes a bit. "Robin," he said, "why aren't you dressed for bed? It's getting very late."

She only stared at him, her face paler than usual, white fire burning behind her eyes. "Amon..." she murmured. She didn't say anymore. He understood.

"SOLOMON. They're coming." the Eve said, her voice nearly inaudible in the tension floating through the room.

In a flash, Amon had pulled on his trenchcoat and leather boots, stuffing his Orbo gun in his trenchcoat pocket. Robin pulled on her maroon coat and dug around in her pockets to make sure she had her glasses and favorite paper flower. They were both out the door in a heartbeat, dashing down the hallway as fast as they could allow, trying to stay silent. Amon kept an iron grip on Robin's wrist to make sure she didn't slip or fall behind.

They didn't bother to check out of the hotel. The pair just kept running. They exited the building in time to see a black van creeping up the strangely barren street.

"Robin, get ready," Amon whispered as he pulled her into an alley. She nodded and donned her glasses, placing them expertly on her nose. Amon pulled out his gun, readying himself for what would be a very ugly fight.

Impending doom was so thick in the air, it was hard to breathe; they could both feel it.

The sound of a van door sliding open was heard followed by a procession of squeaking footsteps followed them down an alley-way of the long-since-abandoned buildings of the walled city. Amon fingered the gun in his pocket, ready for battle. Without warning, bullets began raining upon the fugitives. Immediately, Robin released her Craft, creating a wall of flames, the golden tongues licking away the bullets as they rained upon them. Once the fire barrier extinguished itself, dozens of SOLOMON agents had surrounded them, their guns pointed at the wanted witches.

They were completely outnumbered until...

Several gunshots rang out followed by several THUD-ing noises. Numerous beige-clad agents collapsed soundlessly, crimson blood pouring thickly from their gunshot wounds.

Robin's emerald eyes darted quickly through the scene, trying to solve who had turned traitor.

"Look," Amon said, cocking his head in the direction of the gunfire.

"Oh my," Robin murmured placing her hand on her mouth. Amon held his gun tight; finger curled around the trigger, but didn't fire. They weren't in the best situation and he knew better than to press his luck. The agents that were further down the alley turned around, their guns ready for any signs of danger. "Show yourself," one of the men commanded; the zephyr that had been blowing down the narrow alley became colder and harsher. "Show yourself!" the agent shouted, louder this time.

Soft footsteps patted against the filthy ground, the wind becoming stronger and stronger with each step. Amon and Robin prepared themselves for what might be hiding in the shadows. The silhouette of a young man became visible until he stood below a dimmed street light.

It was Sakaki.

With a gun and a grin that would put Cheshire cat to shame.

The agents cocked their guns at him. "Drop the gun and put your hands on the ground." Sakaki did as he was told; he dropped the gun, which fortunately (or unfortunately) did not fire, and bent down putting his hands on the ground.

"Sakaki, what the hell are you doing here?" Amon hissed venomously, eyes flashing with rarely-shown anger.

Sakaki's grin only got bigger. "Saving your sorry ass." He replied cockily.

Again, the sounds of gunshots rang out, each drilling into the beige-clad agents, blood pouring everywhere like an over-flowing fountain. A few seconds passed and Karasuma and Doujima came into view, firing their guns for dear life. Sakaki's eyes flashed dangerously, his pupils shrinking to mere pinpoints before tearing his arms forward in an arching movement. A moment later, an invisible force tore through the air in response, tearing through the flesh of SOLOMON's finest.

"We can handle this," Karasuma shouted over the roar of bullets being fired, "You guys get out of hear!"

Amon grabbed Robin's wrist and began pulling her out from the alley. She looked back at her friends, jade eyes full of sadness, pain, anger, but above all, gratitude.

"Go! Run!" Doujima commanded, her tone uncharacteristically hard, desperate even. Amon jerked Robin out of the alley, but they didn't get far before Amon heard Robin cry out in pain. He looked back at the young fire craft-user and his eyes widened. Blood was pouring out of Robin's back, the butt of a bullet just barely visible through the black cloth, flesh, and blood. Amon hardly stopped for a second, scooping Robin into his arms and continued running down the street. Soon his car was in sight.

Amon didn't say anything as he gently placed the Eve in the back seat of the car and drove off into the night. Once they were miles away from the 'battlefield', Amon stopped the car and threw open the trunk, pulling a first-aid kit out, then returning to her side.

"Amon, don't bother. I'm going to die." The blonde stated indisputably, leaving no room for argument.

Amon pulled several rolls of bandages out of the small kit, ignoring her cryptic statement, no emotion crossing his stony features.

"Sit up and let me bandage your back." he commanded. Little Robin winced as pain shot through her delicate form.

"Amon, please don't do this. I love you, but it doesn't matter now." she smiled shakily.

Amon forced a smile. She looked up at him and smiled, even when she knew she was just inches from death. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her petal-soft ones in a light and gentle kiss. When they broke apart, she sighed than reached into her pocket and pulled out the small origami rose she had made earlier that night.

"Amon, take this," she whispered, placing the small paper sculpture in his large hands. Always think of me when you look at this. Robin placed her head on Amon's chest and took her final, shuddering breath.

"Robin..." Amon whispered, a tear escaping his eye. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Eve. His young Hope. "I love you." He took the delicately-folded paper rose and placed it in Robin's petite hands.

_--xo Paper Flowers ox--_

Amon placed a bouquet of red roses on the elaborate tombstone, a granite angel looming over it, arms outstretched, her king face looking warmly down at the one who would remain there for all eternity. It read:

_Robin Hope Sena_

_December 24, 1988-2005_

_The daughter of God_

_Loved by all_

_The Eve of Hope to all mankind_

Amon knelt down and paid his respects. A gentle breeze blew through the green knoll area, rustling the branches of the Sakura trees. He opened his eyes and stood up, then strode out of the graveyard.

It had been one long year since Robin had passed away, since the last time he'd seen the rest of the STN-J alive. The dark man walked silently through the abandoned church; he stared hollowly up at the stained glass windows. A particular scene had caught his eye, one depicting a scene from the story of Adam and Eve. He took a step forward and another and another but just as he was about to take another step, when he heard a soft, almost inaudible crunching noise behind him.

The man looked over his shoulder, searching for the source of the noise. When he looked down, his eyes widened at what the item was.

A paper flower.

The same one Robin had given him.

The night she died.

fin****

**EDIT, 3/18/06: **this whole story was entirely crappy, corny, and SO out of character, so I went back and re-did it. It's now up to date and Amon and Robin are a bit better characterized. I'm sorry, but I had to remove the song lyrics, otherwise my story would be deleted! I don't want that!

Please no one ask for a new chapter, because I'm afraid I'm no longer as interested in Witch Hunter Robin as I was last year, however, I plan to write Naruto and Fruits basket fics. I am currently working on a Fruits Basket one now and will be posted very soon! Go and read, better yet, read and REVIEW:)

Hope you liked it! Took me a while to write it, though. At first, I wasn't planning on adding Sakaki, Karasuma, and Doujima but it worked out. Please R&R! Constructive criticism and flames welcome!


End file.
